wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing Around the World
Sailing Around the World is the 20th Wiggles video. It was released on the 1st September 2005. This video is a compilation of Sailing Around the World segments that appeared on TV Series 4, with their accompanying songs included. The video's focus on Captain Feathersword and his crew was met with some criticism, and is the most negatively reviewed Wiggles video on sites like Amazon. Of course, most Wiggles fans still appreciate it despite its different feel. Song List # Sydney Barcarolle # Goldfish # Here Come the Chicken (Wiggly Animation) # London Town # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # The Captain's Wavy Walk # Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) # Sicily (I Want to Go) # Mop Mop # Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) # Elbow To Elbow # San Francisco Trolley Car # Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) # Here We Go Mexico City! # The Barrel Polka Deleted Songs *Sailing Around the World (Live-Action) - Seen on We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Seen on Wiggly Friends *Brisbane - Heard on the album of the same name. Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2005 United States: July 19, 2005 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Hawaii (Deleted Scene) *London, England *Greece *Italy *Sicily *San Francisco, California *Mexico Gallery See here Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|The SS Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|A photo of the Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The SS Feathersword in another promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Around the World We Go! SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew Trivia *The songs and segments from this video can be seen in TV Series 4. *The songs Sailing Around the World in a live-action style and Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) were filmed but they were removed and replaced with Wiggly Animation version of Sailing Around the World. The songs were still shown on television. Basically, this video is the introduction to Wiggly Animation. *Anthony's wife, Miki and baby daughter, Lucia appear in Sicily (I Want to Go). *The clips filmed in the different countries were filmed in full screen, while the rest of the video was filmed in widescreen. *This is the last Wiggles VHS to be released in Australia. **It is only Wiggles VHS cover where it has the colour Australian classification. *This is the second video to be focused on Captain Feathersword *This video reused one song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! and one Top of the Tots (Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) and Fly Through The Sky respectively). *Here Come the Chicken made its debut on the video, as a Wiggly Animation song, though it was not included on the album. It later appear in the Racing to the Rainbow album (and video in live-action form). *The video was released in America on July 19, 2005, before the album version was released on August 23, 2005 *The Original US DVD Back Cover says the running time is 116 Minutes including bonus features. This is carried over on the Warner Home Video re-release, without noting the inclusion of bonus features. *The credits show that Sicily (I Want to Go) and Here We Go Mexico City! were written by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay, although none of them did. Category:Wiggles videos